Gaim After Hours
by Dash master 48
Summary: Kouta embarks on an eventful journey back to his house. Rated T for one swear word and quick HasexHideyasu Yaoi.


**A/N: I decided to make another After Hours story. Basically, Kouta returns to Zawame at night after helping Tsukasa on another Dai-Shocker case, only to find it's late...And nighttime is not the place to be if you don't want strangeness to abound. I'm making one for OOO, and then it's up to you guys to decide who should get the honours of starring in the next one. I think that this idea came to me at Five AM so that's where it takes place, so enjoy. Hanamichi On Stage!**

 _This means thoughts. You got that?_

 ** _This means Sengoku Driver/Lockseed. You got that?_**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

It was 5 AM in Zawame City.

As the moon hung high above the sleeping city, a portal opened to reveal an armoured warrior dressed in orange and looking like a Shogun, with two flags on his back, and an orange weapon in his hands. This was Kamen Rider Gaim, Katchidoki Arms edition.

You see, he had just returned from a battle against another Kaijin of Dai-Shocker, and he had the help of Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade. And now he was back home. One problem: He had been dropped off by Tsukasa at the other end of town, and he had to get all the way across to get back to his place.

Gaim surveyed the area, as he took a step forward, then another and another, as he was on the move. Firstly, he stopped at the window of a place called Bupers that he worked at. He had no idea why it was open this early, but he knew once he looked into the window.

At a table, two men, one wearing a brown jacket and the other with green glasses and a pink scarf were holding each other. _Hase and Hideyasu are a couple? No way!_ Thought Gaim as he

scanned the cafe to find no sign of Bando, the owner. Presumably he had run off in terror.

Gaim knew that his next stop would require stealth to get past, so he removed the Katchidoki Lockseed and pulled out a strawberry one. _**Ichigo!**_ Exclaimed the Lockseed as Gaim unlocked it and attached it to his belt before pushing down the Lock. **_Lock On!_** The Driver called, as the giant strawberry hovered over Gaim as the Lockseed was cut and the new armour dropped. **_Ichigo Arms! Shunshitto Spark!_** Exclaimed Gaim's driver as he was now in his stealth form.

Leaving Kurokage and Gridon behind, he walked on towards a gigantic tower, sneaking past trash cans and street lamps with the stealth of an expert ninja. He looked up at the tower, and recognised it as Yggdrasil Tower, home of the Yggdrasil Corporation who had been up to funny business recently.

As a man with a golden streak in his long black hair stepped to the window, Gaim hid. Ryouma wasn't going to catch him. Once Ryouma turned from the window, Ninja Gaim ran, silencing his steps as he eventually came to a screeching halt at a stop nearby another Inves Games.

Continuing on past the games, he suddenly heard someone drop their Lockseed, and ran inside.

Five minutes later he came out, as he pretended to wipe sweat from his helmet, and continued though the streets as a ninja. _Why the hell would people play Inves Games at this time of day when they might be too tired to hold their Lockseeds properly?_ Ninja Gaim thought as he continued through the streets back to his sister, and came across the park, where suspicious sounds could be heard.

Gaim hid in an empty trash can with his horn sticking out the top and peeked over the rim to see Ryugen battling Kurokage who was screaming about never letting go and saying he wanted more power while a guy in a space suit with a helmet with a resemblance to a space shuttle looking like an alien and a guy decked out in Red, Yellow, and Green facepalmed. Gaim simply sniggered and leapt out of the bin before approaching the home stretch, but not before being almost squashed by the space suited guy rocketing onto his spot so he could do a handshake with him. Gaim reached his street, as he removed the Ichigo Lockseed and dehenshined into a man in a green checked shirt with an orange waistcoat over it known as Kouta Kazuraba.

Kouta took things easy, knowing no one would try to kill him, but then he heard footsteps behind him.

"KAZURABA." Came a voice.

Oh no.

Baron.

Kouta ran as fast as he could, as behind him he could hear Baron yelp as he was hit by an electric whip courtesy of Eiji Hino. Kouta eventually made it back to where his sister Akira and himself lived, as he pressed the doorbell, and Akira appeared in a dressing gown.

"Kouta, what took you so long?" She asked, as Kouta yawned.

"An eventful walk here." He replied.

 **A/N: Can't Kouta ever catch a break? Anyway, after Decade After Hours, this is the second instalment. I'm planning to do most of the Hensei/Neo Hensei Era Riders, a few Sentai Teams, and a few PR Teams. Anyway, if you liked it, review! I love feedback, makes my day.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
